


s h a t t e r e d

by therobinschronicles



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobinschronicles/pseuds/therobinschronicles
Summary: Um. angsty fic where Sophie shatters and that’s kinda all I can say without spoiling it-TRIGGER WARNING: one minor curse word, broken mind, tell me if you want me to add any more
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	s h a t t e r e d

“...But I have to.”

Sophie's pupils dilated. Her eyes filled up with tears.

“Wow. He’s done it again. I- I shouldn’t have expected anything more.”

She crumpled down onto her bed, clutching Ella, and eventually crying herself to sleep. What she didn’t know, is that Keefe, the very person who’d made her cry so hard, was sobbing.  
Not dainty tears, but full on sobbing, pounding the pillows of his bed, and refusing to eat. They really were like, although Sophie believed at the time that he wasn’t trustworthy, he wasn’t in his right mind, and in the end, all these whispers of doubt, pitying stares, and glares were breaking her.  
One day, she broke.  
During Universe, some asshole decided it’d be funny to whisper “Keefe Sencen” to the once famous Sophie Foster.  
“What did you s-say?!”  
Sophie crumpled down to the floor, just as she’d done that fateful day when… he left. She screamed and cried as the memories that she’d spent so much time pushing into a box filled her mind. It was too much for her. That sunny day, Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Ruewen’s mind shattered.  
No, not broke. Shattered.  
Nobody could go inside her mind without theirs shattering as well. So Sophie laid there, screaming, yelling for someone to help, when suddenly, she went silent. The student, Mriana Brinzi, had been arrested, but let go free of charges. Everyone knew Sophie was unstable, but this… was unnatural. So she laid in her glass prison, lifeless, shattered, and soon Grady and Edaline were next, shattering out of anger, guilt, and sadness.  
When Keefe heard, he shattered almost immediately. Fitz as well, but he took his time. Then Oralie. Then Biana. And last, Dex, Marella, Bronte, and Elwin.  
They were all gone.  
Shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3  
> please leave comments, they give me so much serotonin!


End file.
